


love, katara

by unamusedunenthused (snazzyboi)



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Katara sends her a letter, Childhood Friends, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I might write more but for now take this depression, Letters, Love Letters, Sad, This is pretty angsty, Yue is engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/unamusedunenthused
Summary: Katara hears of her childhood friend Yue's engagement, so she sends her a letter after years of not seeing each other, telling her of all the feelings that got left behind.Day 4: Childhood Friends
Relationships: Katara & Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love, katara

**Dear Yue,**

Wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you. How old were we back then, eight? Nine? We didn’t have to worry about time back then or duties to our people or anything like that. You were the princess, are the princess, but we obviously didn’t care being as young as we were. I thought it was a fun bonus that my best friend lived in a giant ice palace. 

Anyway, none of that matters now does it? Maybe you don’t even remember me as well as I remember you. I don’t expect you to. Maybe you hate me now with the whole splitting of our tribes. I don’t want you to hate me. Truthfully, I think about you all the time. We had so much fun penguin-sledding, teasing Sokka, and making up games to play throughout the village. To this day no one has made me smile as big as you did back then. You could attribute that to us being kids, but I think it was the connection we have. Being young doesn’t make it any less important to me.

I realized that I haven’t gotten to the point of this letter yet, I’ve wasted too much ink reminiscing, I suppose. I heard you’re getting married. I knew that when I turned sixteen your birthday was only a month or so after mine, and when the news came of your engagement I had expected it. I was dreading it though. I didn’t want to hear about you getting married off to some guy. No one deserves you. You’d outshine anyone you were with and no one could possibly match how smart you are. You should be off traveling the world, making a difference. Or you should be trained to be chief. You’d run the tribe better than the stupid men who think we are less than them for being girls.

Most of all though, I wanted you for myself. I never understood the other little girls swooning over boys because no one was prettier than my best friend Yue. They’d talk about how strong that one looked, how handsome another was, but why look any further than the most wonderful, stunning, smart girl right in front of me. I still think you are the most beautiful girl alive and I haven’t even seen you all grown up. I miss you. I miss you more than I ever thought I could miss someone. I wish I could’ve stayed with you.

Love,

Katara

***

**Dear Katara,**

Your letter was very surprising. When I first saw your name, I couldn’t bring myself to read what was inside. So much emotion bubbled to the surface because I hadn’t heard from you in so many years, and I wasn’t prepared for just how strong my feelings hit me. Then I did read it, obviously, since I’m writing back to you.

It hurt that you thought I’d forget you, and it especially hurt to hear that you thought I hated you. I could never in a million years, hate you. Our tribes could ignite another dispute and I wouldn’t even think to blame it on you or hate you, even if you hated me. Just like you think about me all the time, everything reminds me of you. When I see the young children penguin-sledding or running around together, laughing and playing, I’m taken back to us, just like you remember. We were inseparable, of course, we have a connection. It is more than unfortunate that we didn’t get to spend our teen years together.

What you have heard about me is in fact true. I’m engaged to be married to Hahn, a warrior from the village who has wealthy, high-status parents. He doesn’t love me and I don’t love him, not by a long shot. He claims he loves me, but I know that all he wants is the title of the crown prince, of having me as his bride, his property. I hate going out in the village with him, but my father and mother tell me that showing our faces to the people will brighten their spirits. “Young love is a gift,” they tell me. They say that like I don’t already know.

The night before you and half the tribe left is stuck in my mind. You ran off as your parents packed your things and you met me at the spirit oasis, our favorite place to go. For a while we just sat there, too afraid to say goodbye because we didn’t want to make it real. And then I started crying so you wrapped me up in that hug of yours and told me we would be okay. You wouldn’t forget me and someday we would be together again. You told me that you’d think of me every day. That was a lot to hear as an eight-year-old, and neither of us really understood the gravity of it all. Somehow here we are, professing our love on pieces of paper because we remember everything and we haven’t stopped. 

I’m flattered you think so highly of me, and I think even more of you. You say I am strong, but you Katara, are even stronger. You’d always stand up for me and yourself if anyone tried to tease us, and if the boys started getting too rough you always knocked them down. They were scared of you and I admired how protective you were. You say that no one deserves me, that I’d outshine anyone I was with, but I know that’s not true. You deserve to have me and you showed that every day you were dedicated to being my friend even as kids. And I wouldn’t outshine you, our light together would outshine absolutely everything. Maybe in another life, we’ll get our chance.

Love,

Yue


End file.
